


Exotic Breeds

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Petstuck (Homestuck), Anthropomorphic, BDSM, Collars, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Master/Pet, Multi, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Feferi has her hands full with two adoring subs. Sometimes, they are more trouble when their animal instincts kick in and she has a dog and cat tearing around her hive.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	Exotic Breeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidwarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidwarlock/gifts).



Feferi sighed.

Waking up to the interior of her hive in shambles was never a pleasant experience, but she knew what she was getting into when she got her pick from the imperial catalog of captured extralaternians. Her recuperacoon shivered and shuddered with familiar motion as she hauled herself out of it, blinking soporific sleep out of her eye sockets, shaking slime loose from strands of hair. She grabbed the edge of her recuperacoon, and slithered out, gently sliding down the outside of it, landing footfirst on the rough floor, hewn for maximum foot grippiness. Don't want to slip on the sopor and conk your precious little heiress skull, right, Feferi?

She trudged down and out of her respiteblock, yawning precisely three times in the process of walking to her ablutionblock. All of the curtains in her respiteblock had been ripped to shreds, and several of those little transparent fabric ribbon things she liked to have everywhere, coloring the lights, also shredded in half. Living on a colonial world certainly made repairing such fine fabrics difficult, namely since she had to request an imperial supply ship divert itself off course for her convenience, but she didn't feel too bad about it. She settled herself into her bathtub and let the shower begin to rinse all the sopor slime off of her and down into the drain.

Feferi let out another loud, somewhat obnoxious sigh, her gills fluttering at the osmotically purified water draining off of her skin. Soaps, shampoos -- the brushing would be saved for later, of course, but she made sure to get all of her mighty mane of hair as wet as possible. Rinse, grab towels, dry. Her tiredness was evident underneath her eyes, but she smiled nonetheless at her reflection in the mirror.

Clothes delivered via automated chute. Great. Ready to start her day in earnest. Part of her wanted to call to her new pets, but the other part of her was instead hoping they were asleep. She appreciated their company, though, even if the enthusiasm left her a little drained at the end of the day. When she entered the living block, she was only slightly surprised, and not the slightest bit dismayed, to see the two of them already getting to work roughing up the couch. She grinned.

"Good morning, Jade! Good morning, Nepeta! How'd you two sleep?" She asked, flopping down next to them. Black leather gear, floaty multi-colored draperies, and a bright golden collar on each. A large sleeping cushion made for exotics without a need for sopor slime lay on the floor, covered in a fine layer of white shed with the occasional longer black strand mixed in, and next to that cushion (a "bed", so she was told) was a similarly low-to-the-ground recuperacoon, set wide with an open top. Almost like a lowblooded backyard pool, more like a tub than a proper recuperacoon. Still, it was what was recommended.

Throughout the room, strategically placed waterfalls sprung forth from the walls, running down little crevices to form a river underneath what appeared to be a smooth glass top, a fake little natural stream to make the room a little more homey for her pets. It took a bit of modification, a very slight modicum of elbow grease, and lots of drones to remodel the place to handle her new companions, and even that sometimes felt like it wasn't enough. Jade and Nepeta both clambered over each other to reach Feferi, only barely managing to avoid turning themselves into a tangle of limbs in the process.

Or, at the very least, the limb tangling waited until they were square in Feferi's lap. Jade's ears twitched appreciatively as Feferi ran her fingers through her hair, and Nepeta bumped her nose up against Feferi's side. "I slept just *fine*, no thanks to this one." Jade faux-grumpily whined, bumping her head against Nepeta's side, to which the beast-troll responded in kind by playfully batting at Jade's face.

"Well, if *mew* didn't feel like keeping me up with your-" Nepeta began to teasingly respond, only to be muffled by a forceful tacklehug off of Feferi's lap in order to shut up what was inevitably going to be a somewhat embarrassing end to that sentence. Jade's ears twitched back and forth, a growl bubbling up from her throat, her claws starting to dig into Feferi's beautiful couch (oh no!) as she pinned Nepeta down with her body, both tails swishing to and fro.

"Sweethearts, please, it is _so_ early." Feferi pleaded, pressing her nails into both of their scalps with a gentle touch and then raking them down just as softly, giving them a matching set of peace-inducing scritches to the head. "How long were you two up anyway?"

"I refuse to answer that on the grounds that it may incriminate me." Jade responded, sticking her tongue out, still laying down flat on top of Nepeta.

"Furee in the morning!" Nepeta helpfully replied, purring happily while Jade grabbed the couch and tried to squish Nepeta further against it. Feferi sighed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So are you telling me I have to deal with the two of you on four hours of sleep?" Feferi asked, a pleading whine edging its way into her voice.

"Yeah." "Yep!" Nepeta and Jade replied simultaneously. Nepeta gave a little squirm and managed to contort herself out of Jade's grasp, proceeding to jump off the back of the couch. Feferi could only watch, paralyzed with the sudden nature of the couch beginning to tip over against its own weight (and cat-troll forces), as it slammed into the ground. Jade, now upended completely, rolled ass-over-head onto the ground, letting out a loud bark as she began to chase Nepeta out of sight.

Feferi got up, gently pushed the couch back together, and went over to the side of the room to grab two leashes off the wall. "Nepeta! Jade! Get back here, it's time for walkies!"

It didn't take very long for the two of them to crash their way back into the room, Jade now in possession of one more dog treat between her teeth than she had a minute ago. Sitting on her heels, bouncing up and down, she was the first to get a leash clipped to her collar. Nepeta came next, proudly displaying her neck, purring when Feferi clipped the end of the leash to it, nuzzling her face into Feferi's hip.

"Shall we, my sweeties?" Feferi asked, beginning to walk with the two of them in tow. Nepeta slinked quietly behind, while Jade strained Feferi's arm by already starting to go far head of her - and they hadn't even left the hive yet!

"Walks!" Jade yelled, "Walks, walks, walks!", bumping her head into the front door until Feferi got close enough that the automated systems let it hiss all the way open.


End file.
